<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hayfever is Nothing to Sneeze at When the Pollen is from Outerspace by strawberry_justaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897317">Hayfever is Nothing to Sneeze at When the Pollen is from Outerspace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_justaway/pseuds/strawberry_justaway'>strawberry_justaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amanto - Freeform, Amanto Shenanigans, Art, Attraction, Awkward Date, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward situations, Awkwardness, Banter, Embarrassment, Emotional Edging, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Flirting, GinHiji - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hijikata and Gintoki are the butts of everybody's jokes, Humor, Idiots in Love, Illustrations, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sharing a Bed, Sougo's sadism, Teasing, Yorozuya Shenanigans, subtle references to canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_justaway/pseuds/strawberry_justaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Edo, Amanto fauna and flora are in high demand as exotic and fashionable accessories. Alien biology, however, can have more than a couple of side-effects on the human mind and body...</p><p>Gintoki is going about his business as usual when out of nowhere Hijikata starts being extremely affectionate towards him. Can Gintoki figure out what's going on before having to admit to himself just how much he's enjoying it? Or at least before being teased into oblivion by Sougo and Kagura?</p><p>Contains gorgeous illustrations by the wonderful hakei for the event Gintoki's Birthday Bash 2020! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gintoki's Birthday Bash 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hayfever is Nothing to Sneeze at When the Pollen is from Outerspace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I usually try to be pretty brief in the notes section, but this time I have so much to say!</p><p>1. First of all, a huge thank you to hakei for her gorgeous cover and manga pages for this fic. I feel so lucky to have worked with such an amazing artist! Do let her know if you like her work <a href="https://twitter.com/HGinhiji/status/1314633071849693184">here</a> , and you can see more of her absolutely fantastic GinHiji art on her <a href="https://twitter.com/HGinhiji">twitter</a> </p><p>2. And thank you to <a href="/users/saltedpin/">saltedpin</a> for being such a great beta! </p><p>3. SO MUCH LOVE to <a href="/users/writing_in_the_dark/">writing_in_the_dark</a>  and to <a href="/users/luckystars1015/">luckystars1015</a> who both put so much work into this event.</p><p>4. And I’m so grateful to everyone else partcipating in the event (be it the exchange or the prompts). Check out the "Gintoki's Birthday Bash 2020" collection if you haven't already! We also have a <a href="https://twitter.com/GintokiBdayBash">twitter</a>  and a <a href="https://gintokibirthdaybash.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> .</p><p>This fandom is such a nice place to be... especailly given how tricky my life has been recently with the pandemic. Reading &amp; writing fic has been one of the things that has helped me remember to breathe when everything’s going crazy. I’m happy to be able to give back, so I really hope you enjoy this fic :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">                                                                      </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hijikata slid open the door to his quarters. He had a damp towel around his shoulders. A few stray drops of water dripped down from his still-wet hair. He absent-mindedly used the towel to dry one side of his head as he stepped inside.</p><p class="western">He had washed thoroughly upon returning to the barracks after the Shinsengumi had had to deal with a shipment of amanto plants that included more than one illegal species. He absolutely refused to take his chances with any amanto flowers' pollen or any rash-inducing sap. There had been far too much clean-up last month when dealing with the damage brought on by an amanto diplomat's gift of exploding geraniums whose pollen had hallucinogenic properties when inhaled by humans. Hijikata shuddered at the memory. He had spent all day readjusting his gas mask and prying Kondou away from a trash can that he just <em>swore</em> was his beautiful Otae-san.</p><p class="western">Thankfully, Hijikata had avoided most of the clean-up this time around. The Yorozuya had somehow been involved in the problematic shipment of various amanto plants to a local florist – apparently Gintoki owed a favour to his friend with the sunglasses and crazy laugh. Hijikata had seen their initial involvement as an excellent reason to pawn the clean up duty off onto them. Let <em>them </em>be the ones to deal with dodging the dives of the carnivorous plant and the prowling of the poisonous vines! Hijikata felt disgusted as he recalled the bilious black ooze that had squeezed out of a plump leaf that Shinpachi had stepped on. His sandal and sock had been near-instantly dissolved. Yes, rather them than him. Besides, he reasoned, it wasn't like they had anything better to do.</p><p class="western">Hijikata finished drying his hair and hung up his towel. He poked at the pile of paperwork on his desk. It was already dark outside and he had barely made a dent in it. For once, he decided against a sleepless night of working through Yamazaki's nonsensical prose and Kondou's chicken-scratch kanji. He briskly turned his back on the ominous pile, quick to step away before the guilt born from his extreme conscientiousness could draw him back in.</p><p class="western">Already exhausted, he took out his futon and unfolded it, stretching as he prepared for a well-earned night's sleep. He was about to crawl into bed when he heard voices in the courtyard...</p><p class="western">
  <em>                                                             (read L to R)</em>
</p><p class="western">                                                                      </p><p class="western">                                                                     </p><p class="western">                                                                     </p><p class="western">                                                                     </p><p class="western">
  <a href="https://twitter.com/HGinhiji/status/1314633071849693184">hakei</a>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You can't go in there, Danna, Hijikata-san isn't taking visitors right now.”</p><p class="western">“Step aside, Jimi, I've got some important business with him.”</p><p class="western">Hijikata's outer door was promptly slid open and in stepped Gintoki holding an unusual-looking flower in a clay pot.</p><p class="western">“Yo,” he greeted casually. Hijikata let go of his blankets and stood back up.</p><p class="western">“It's late. What do you want?”</p><p class="western">“Come on! Always straight to business with you, isn't it?” Gintoki complained.</p><p class="western">“I don't have time for this,” replied Hijikata, crossing his arms.</p><p class="western">“Fine then,” agreed Gintoki, “Straight to business.” He thrust out his empty hand, looking at Hijikata expectantly.</p><p class="western">“What?”</p><p class="western">“My payment?”</p><p class="western">“What payment!”</p><p class="western">“Come on! You didn't think we would just clean all that shit up for free, did you?”</p><p class="western">Hijikata found himself grinding his teeth together. They had accepted with suspiciously little protest. He should have known.</p><p class="western">“Your <em>payment </em>is the Shinsengumi not looking too deeply into why you were even involved with 'all that shit' in the first place!”</p><p class="western">Gintoki pouted, drawing his features into a ridiculous overly pathetic expression. “Hijikataaaa,” he whined, “You're so mean! And after I brought you this present too!” He thrust the plant into his face. Hijikata pushed it away. It was a small bush-like plant, not unlike an Earth lily, with glossy deep green leaves and large flowers whose deep red petals drooped elegantly around the pale yellow pistils. Hijikata caught a whiff of the subtle fragrance. He felt its delicate smell begin to relax him slightly despite still feeling annoyed by Gintoki's grating presence.</p><p class="western">“Are you trying to bribe an officer of the law?” he accused.</p><p class="western">Gintoki snorted. “Don't be ridiculous, when have you ever seen me attempt something so blatantly illegal.”</p><p class="western">“Literally the day I met you,” Hijikata retorted.</p><p class="western">“Fine. Just take the damn flower, will you? The florist said we could have it and I'm not dragging it back home with me.” He thrust it at Hijikata again and this time Hijikata took it, inspecting it more closely. He could see that the stamen had a strange hue about them.</p><p class="western">“Why are you giving it to <em>me</em>?”</p><p class="western">Gintoki shrugged. “I don't know, it goes with your eyes.”</p><p class="western">“My eyes are blue.” Gintoki leaned in and took a moment to study his face. Hijikata froze, frustrated by the persistence of Gintoki's dead-fish eyes. Fixed on him, they felt unsettlingly intense.</p><p class="western">“Huh, guess they are,” Gintoki eventually said before stepping back. “Well, enjoy the new pet. Hopefully this one doesn't bite.” He stepped back outside. “See ya!” he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the night.</p><p class="western">Hijikata stayed by the open door, staring into the night with the flower pot still in his hands. His interactions with the Yorozuya were rarely civil or normal, but this one had stirred something in him. He stayed that way, lingering in the doorway, until he had to jump out of the range of a missile launched straight at him. He surveyed the damage done to his door frame.</p><p class="western">“Sougo!” he called out into the night. Sougo dropped down from a tree, pushing his night-vision goggle up onto his forehead, bazooka strapped to his back.</p><p class="western">“Hijikata-san,” he greeted him calmly.</p><p class="western">“What the hell do you think you're doing!”</p><p class="western">“I'm merely making an effort to keep you on your toes, Hijikata-san.” His features shifted into a sneer. “We can't have our second in command spacing out like a love-sick school girl every time his boyfriend brings him flowers. It'll be murder on our reaction times in the field.”</p><p class="western">“What- I- What? Love-sick? Boyfriend? What the hell are you playing at?”</p><p class="western">“Nothing gets past these,” said Sougo, tapping his goggles. “Not even a lovers' secret midnight rendezvous.”</p><p class="western">“Sougo,” warned Hijikata, reaching for his katana. He grimaced when he realised he hadn't equipped it and that it was far on the other side of the room.</p><p class="western">“What's the matter, Hijikata-san?” Sougo teased. “Are you upset that Danna didn't give you a goodnight kiss?”</p><p class="western">“K-Ki- ah!” Hijikata spluttered, glued to the spot and looking distraught. Sougo chuckled.</p><p class="western">“Ah, young love,” he sighed. He brought his hand to his chin and smirked. “How cute,” he remarked, a sadistic glint in his eye.</p><p class="western">“Just shut up and get the hell out of here!”</p><p class="western">Sougo laughed once more. “You make it too easy sometimes, Hijikata-san.” He readjusted the bazooka on his shoulder and made to leave. “Good night, then. I'm sure you'll enjoy humping those flowers in your sleep whilst dreaming about your new boyfriend.”</p><p class="western">Hijikata looked down at the flowers in disgust. Damn that idiot Sougo, why did he always have to come after him like that? He put the plant down and did his best to patch up his screen door. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it would hold until morning. He picked up the plant again and went back into his quarters. Exhausted, his steps towards his futon felt unbearably heavy. He set the plant down at the end of his futon, too tired to bother with finding a proper place for it. Once he had crawled into his futon he looked at it with disdain. It was a stupid trinket, most likely amanto, and he would get rid of it in the morning. He could probably get Yamazaki to drop it off somewhere. That would have the added bonus of getting him out of the way for a few hours too. It would serve him right for even letting Gintoki come to see him in the first place.</p><p class="western">Hijikata grumbled as he turned over onto his side. The nerve of that Sougo! As if the constant attempts on his life weren't enough, now he had to humiliate him with all those ridiculous suggestions as well...! He sighed as he let his head sink into the pillow. Hopefully Sougo would move onto something else by morning. Hijikata wasn't sure why but something about the teasing had bothered him. He was used to Sougo being a heinous annoyance and undermining him, but this time... something about the subject matter stuck with him. Not that the suggestions held any weight, of course! They were utterly ridiculous! Him and the Yorozuya... absurd!</p><p class="western">And even if it weren't, the Yorozuya would make a crappy boyfriend. No one could want those dead fish eyes fixed on them, nor stand to look at that mop of hair. And the nose-picking! You couldn't take him anywhere! And even if you could, it's not like he would ever even pay for himself on a date... Hijikata had been conned into paying for enough dango and parfaits to know how crafty Gintoki could be when it came to skipping the bill.</p><p class="western">Hijikata could hear the crickets chirping in the courtyard. There was barely a breeze in the stillness of the summer night outside and he was alone with his thoughts.</p><p class="western">OK, maybe he could admit that the Yorozuya wasn't all bad. And maybe he did have <em>some</em> qualities that wouldn't make him entirely undateable. Hijikata wasn't jealous; he could admit that another man maybe had at least some sort of appeal. He stilled his thoughts as the crickets continued to chirp. OK, so Gintoki, specifically, definitely had some appeal. It wasn't like he was entirely unattractive. He was... Images flashed uninvited through Hijikata's mind. Memories of a day at the water park not too long ago flooded his mind and submerged him.</p><p class="western">The Shinsengumi had been working undercover, guarding the Shougun as he tried to experience what an afternoon at the water park was like for the “common man.” Of course, just their luck, the Yorozuya had been filling in for some of the staff at the park after too many of them had gotten food poisoning from the mid-summer carnival the night before.</p><p class="western">Their usual incompetence and idiocy meant Hijikata had spent a good portion of the day shouting into Gintoki's face and clinging onto him. Except... This time Gintoki had been shirtless all day, wearing nothing but his bathing suit and flip-flops. Hijikata felt his face heat up as he remembered the moment he had lost his train of thought mid-argument after grabbing onto Gintoki's naked shoulders. <em>Of course</em> he had known that Gintoki was obviously in shape under that yukata – he had seen him fight, he would have had to have been an idiot to doubt that. But to actually <em>see</em> the physique capable of those incredible feats... It was something quite different.</p><p class="western">Hijikata had unfortunately had to cede his position in their arguments more than once, leaving Gintoki to stretch leisurely as he lay about in the sun, highlighting the outlines of his abdominal muscles, leading Hijikata's eyes down the deep V to his... Hijikata redirected his thoughts with a sudden jerk. He was definitely not going down that rabbit hole. And physical appearance wasn't the only attribute that made someone dateable, anyway. He recalled the evening of that same day, once the Shougun had been escorted back to the castle and they had been given free rein over the hot springs after closing. Sougo and Kagura had been too busy trying to drown each other in the wave pool to bother them. Shinpachi, Kondou and Yamazaki had begged off early, leaving the two of them in the spring as the sun set over the valley. Both exhausted, they hadn't been able to get on each other's nerves in the same way. They had sat in silence, side by side, watching the spaces between the trees darken as the light fled away over the mountains.</p><p class="western">“It's been a long day, hasn't it?” Gintoki had finally said, turning to face him with a slow easy smile. In that moment, with his voice low, and skin tinted warm orange by the setting sun, Hijikata had found that he didn't have a single thing that he could have held against him. He could still recall the moment fully, a vague feeling of fondness surrounding it. Gintoki could be excellent company at times – once they had both gotten the fight out of their systems, at least. He was an incredible fighter and fiercely loyal to those he had chosen to protect. Hijikata knew the Shinsengumi was on the right side of that line when it came down to it, no matter what insults Gintoki might hurl at them in calmer times.</p><p class="western">Anybody who dated Gintoki would benefit from that certainty of a strong bond, even if they did have to put up with his shenanigans and laziness on the daily. If it were him, their competitiveness would no doubt come into play – they would never leave each other alone. Hijikata knew they were more alike than he cared to admit. He chuckled as he imagined them sharing a futon, fighting over the covers. He knew neither of them would back down, but, when it really came down to it, he just couldn't imagine Gintoki being a complete asshole, especially not when it concerned … more... <em>intimate</em> things. Maybe Hijikata was just overly naïve. Maybe Gintoki was the type to try to come as quickly as possible and then fall asleep as he left his partner hanging... No, somehow that image just didn't seem to fit. He didn't care about much, but when he did care about something, he did it properly.</p><p class="western">Hijikata realised his hand was under his yukata and toying with the waistband of his boxers. He jerked it back with a start. Why did his thoughts keep going down that avenue? He did his best to put it all out of his mind as he shuffled around in his bedding. Such resolutions, however, couldn't hold in the realm of dreams...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">“Kagura! That rice was supposed to last until the end of the week!”</p><p class="western">Kagura only burped in response, lying on the sofa and ignoring Shinpachi's reproach.</p><p class="western">“Kagura!” he tried again, coming out of the kitchen, “We've already talked about this!”</p><p class="western">“Oi, Shinpachi,” mumbled Gintoki from the opposite sofa where he was lounging in his pyjamas, “Leave her be. Don't you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day?”</p><p class="western">“It's going to be the only meal of the day if she keeps on eating like that!”</p><p class="western">“Fine,” grumbled Gintoki, “Then Kagura should be the one to take the roof fixing job.”</p><p class="western">“Gin-chan!”</p><p class="western">“Well, if you eat all the food you have to be prepared to do all the work! I won't feed you tonight if you don't.”</p><p class="western">“I don't care! I'm having a sleepover at the dojo tonight!”</p><p class="western">“Why you ungrateful brat!” cried Gintoki as he lunged at her.</p><p class="western">The doorbell rang as Gintoki and Kagura were rolling around on the floor. Seeing that neither of them were making a move to even stand up properly, Shinpachi sighed.</p><p class="western">“I guess I'll get the door then, shall I?” The only response was wild grunts from the floor. Shinpachi made his way over to the door. “Hijikata-san?” he asked, surprised to see who their visitor was.</p><p class="western">“Morning, Shinpachi,” Hijikata greeted him politely. Shinpachi stood still, surprised at both the use of his name (rather than “glasses”) and the polite tone.</p><p class="western">“How are things?” asked Hijikata, surprising him further.</p><p class="western">“Good... I guess,” Shinpachi answered cautiously.</p><p class="western">“And your sister's well?”</p><p class="western">“... Yes,” replied Shinpachi, more confused than ever. This was probably the longest conversation he had had with Hijikata and he had never pegged the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi as a man who took time for small talk. “Are you here on business for Kondou-san?” asked Shinpachi. Hijikata laughed airily.</p><p class="western">“You know who I'm here for,” he said, a small smile playing at his lips.</p><p class="western">“I do?” Shinpachi frowned. Hijikata shook his head, amused.</p><p class="western">“Would you mind letting me in?”</p><p class="western">“R-right, of course.” Shinpachi stepped to the side and watched as Hijikata took off his shoes, still not sure what to make of his presence nor his seeming shift in personality.</p><p class="western">“Oi, Mayora,” called Gintoki as Hijikata stepped into the main room, Shinpachi following behind. “What are you doing here? Do you have a job for us?” Gintoki had reclaimed his position on the sofa and had his neck stretched over the back. He looked up at Hijikata with his blank stare.</p><p class="western">Once more, Hijikata had a small smile at his lips. He stepped towards Gintoki and patted his cheek affectionately. “You know I always try to throw some Shinsengumi errands your way when I can.”</p><p class="western">Kagura, Shinpachi and Gintoki exchanged confused glances. Hijikata had never done anything of the sort. They felt even more confused as they watched him take a seat next to Gintoki. He sunk into the sofa and leaned back easily.</p><p class="western">“I just wanted to stop by before my patrol to see if you had any plans for tonight.” Gintoki did not immediately realise that Hijikata was speaking to him. “Oi, Gintoki?” called Hijikata waving a hand in front of his face. Too stunned for wisecracks, Gintoki found himself answering sincerely.</p><p class="western">“Kagura will be at the dojo, but I don't have any plans, no.”</p><p class="western">“How about we meet up for katsudon and a couple of drinks? My treat.”</p><p class="western">“You'll buy me food?”</p><p class="western">Hijikata laughed. “Of course.”</p><p class="western">“You got yourself a deal, Mayora,” Gintoki quickly agreed, not wanting the offer of free food to be rescinded.</p><p class="western">“Great!” said Hijikata, with a happier and much more relaxed expression than Gintoki had ever seen on him. “I'll meet you at the old man's restaurant by the bridge around eight?”</p><p class="western">“Sure,” Gintoki answered, suddenly a little more uncertain about the turn of events.</p><p class="western">“Well, I'd better be off,” said Hijikata, standing, “I'll see you later.” He bent down and kissed Gintoki on the cheek. Gintoki froze. Kagura stopped midway through picking her nose to stare and blink at them. Shinpachi's mouth hit the floor. Oblivious, Hijikata rose and turned to leave. “Enjoy your day!” he called to the trio over his shoulder as he put on his shoes.</p><p class="western">The door opened and shut. Hijikata's retreating steps could be heard, the stairs creaking under his heavy work boots. The three Yorozuya stayed in place silently as the seconds ticked by.</p><p class="western">Slowly, Gintoki brought his hand up to his cheek, rubbing over the spot that Hijikata had just kissed.</p><p class="western">“Wha– ” he began to say.</p><p class="western">“Gin-san!”</p><p class="western">“Gin-chan!”</p><p class="western">Gintoki leaned over and clutched his head between his knees. The heat was rising to his cheeks but he could barely feel it due to the stunned confusion spinning around in his mind.</p><p class="western">“Gin-chan!” called Kagura again, hanging off of one of his arms, “Gin-chan! How could you!”</p><p class="western">“What's going on?” asked Shinpachi, not clinging to him, but crowding him nonetheless and screaming in his ear, “What did you do to Hijikata-san?!”</p><p class="western">“Oi!” protested Gintoki, sitting up straight again, “I didn't do anything! He's the one who...” He trailed off, the sensation hitting him in full force. He brought his hand back up to his cheeks and felt the same despair and confusion wash over him again.</p><p class="western">Sensing his pain, Shinpachi and Kagura backed off. Shinpachi took it upon himself to try to comfort him.</p><p class="western">“There, there, Gin-san. It's not like we think any less of you...”</p><p class="western">Gintoki nodded, exhausted and still distraught. Shinpachi readjusted his glasses and took a deep breath.</p><p class="western">“Ah, Gin-san, so... you and Hijikata-san uh...” He cut himself off and brought his hands to his head. He screamed as he pulled at his hair. “No, no, no! This situation is way too out of the ordinary! I don't get it! Gin-san! What the hell are you doing, Gin-san?” He grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him around.</p><p class="western">“Oi, oi! I don't have any more of an idea than you do!” protested Gintoki. “I have no idea what's going on in that Mayora's head....”</p><p class="western">“Whatever it is, you shouldn't let him do such gross disgusting things,” reprimanded Kagura, who had resumed picking her nose and was digging around quite intently.</p><p class="western">“How long has this been going on, Gin-san?” pleaded Shinpachi.</p><p class="western">“It hasn't! Nothing's been going on at all!”</p><p class="western">“So the Mayora just came in here and kissed you for no reason?” asked Kagura.</p><p class="western">“Yes!”</p><p class="western">Kagura and Shinpachi exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised.</p><p class="western">“Surely you must have done something dishonest you're not telling us about,” said Shinpachi as they both narrowed their eyes at him.</p><p class="western">“You're a dirty old man,” added Kagura, looking down her nose at him.</p><p class="western">“No! Gin-san is innocent!” Gintoki insisted. “I swear I'm just as confused as you are!”</p><p class="western">“Whatever the issue, apparently you're having dinner with him tonight,” said Shinpachi.</p><p class="western">“And you're going to have more kissy-kissy,” teased Kagura, squeezing her face into a fish-like expression and puckering her lips.</p><p class="western">Shinpachi paled. “Gin-san,” he said, “You have a <em>date</em> with Hijikata-san.”</p><p class="western">“A date?” echoed Gintoki, going pale himself. What the hell had he gotten himself into? The room was spinning, he could see the edges of his vision going dark. He let unconsciousness wash over him with a sense of relief.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Gintoki's nostrils flared as he caught a whiff of the sweet, sweet smell of strawberry milk. He slowly opened his eyes and recognised the ceiling of the Yorozuya HQ. He was in his pyjamas, half on the floor, half on the sofa. Shinpachi was next to him fanning his hand over an open carton of strawberry milk pushing the scent towards his face.</p><p class="western">“Ah, just what I needed!” said Gintoki, turning back the right way up. Sat on the floor, his back against the sofa, he grabbed the milk from Shinpachi and took a large gulp. “I had this ridiculous dream where I was supposed to go on a date with Hijikata.” He laughed loudly. “Can you imagine?” His laughter died away as he took in the grave look on Shinpachi's and Kagura's faces. “It wasn't a dream, was it?” They shook their heads. “And he did come in here and kiss me?” They nodded. Gintoki took a sip from his strawberry milk.</p><p class="western">“Well, shit.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">In the end, Gintoki decided to procrastinate on the issue. He would go about his business as usual – pushing the morning's incident far back into the deeper recesses of his mind – and if he happened to bump into Hijikata, he would tell him the date was off.</p><p class="western">His stomach growled. It was already mid-afternoon. He had skipped lunch and was really starting to resent how little rice Kagura had left him that morning. Maybe the free food could be worth it after all...</p><p class="western">He, Shinpachi and Kagura were close to finishing a painting job in Kabukichou. An old couple's home needed a fresh coat of paint before the end of summer rains started. They were willing to pay generously as long as the Yorozuya got the job done quickly. Which definitely wouldn't happen if Kagura didn't hurry up and return with that fresh can of paint.</p><p class="western">Gintoki grumbled as he stepped over the toys left in front of the house by the old couple's grandchildren. They were part of the reason the Yorozuya were there in the first place: the old lady had stepped on some marbles they had left in the hallway and broken her arm as well as sprained her ankle. The husband had told them he couldn't both take care of his wife and repaint the house.</p><p class="western">“Stupid brats,” Gintoki mumbled as he kicked away some action figures littered across the ground. He heard a loud thud from further down the street. He realised it was Kagura and Sougo sparring. People were rushing to get out of their way and they had just kicked over an unfortunate street vendor's food cart.</p><p class="western">“Oi, Kagura! Mind you don't knock over any of the paint!” Caught up in her fight, she ignored him entirely.</p><p class="western">“Yo, Yorozuya.” He heard Hijikata's voice behind him. Calm, neutral, steady. Gintoki felt himself go stiff, not willing to turn around and face him. He turned cautiously. Hijikata was holding out a can of paint. “Looking for this?”</p><p class="western">He seemed normal. Maybe whatever had happened earlier was a strange fluke.</p><p class="western">“Thanks,” said Gintoki, reaching out to take the can.</p><p class="western">Hijikata smiled slyly and brushed his fingers against Gintoki's as he took the can. “Anytime.”</p><p class="western">OK. Maybe not, then. Gintoki held the can against his chest defensively.</p><p class="western">“Things going well?” Hijikata asked with a nod towards the wall.</p><p class="western">“Uh, yeah, nearly done.”</p><p class="western">“It looks good.” Hijikata took a nonchalant drag on his cigarette with a sideways glance at Gintoki. Gintoki suddenly found himself feeling bashful.</p><p class="western">“Yeah, well, it's just a shitty paint job,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck.</p><p class="western">“Maybe I just think that you look good doing it,” said Hijikata, lowering his voice and looking away, somewhat bashful himself.</p><p class="western">“Eh?”</p><p class="western">“You heard me!” he hissed, cheeks flushing, “I know you're just fishing for compliments.”</p><p class="western">“Listen, Hijikata–” Hijikata stepped closer, still looking away.</p><p class="western">“Ugh. Fine. You're handsome and I've been thinking about you all morning. There. Is that complimentary enough for you?”</p><p class="western">“I– I–” Gintoki tried to stammer his way through a response. He almost managed to utter a reply when Hijikata brought a hand to his face, cupping his cheek. He smiled fondly at him.</p><p class="western">“It's nice to know I can still make you speechless sometimes,” he said, then chuckled lightly. Once more, Gintoki could only stay frozen, the little mental fortitude he had left went into focusing on not dropping the can of paint.</p><p class="western">“You're looking awfully cosy over here...” said Sougo as he came towards them. Gintoki exhaled as Hijikata stepped away, glad to have the heat taken off.</p><p class="western">“And you're a nuisance as always,” remarked Hijikata with no real bite. He tapped away the ash from his cigarette.</p><p class="western">“Are you all right, Danna? It looks like you've attracted the attentions of our Vice-Commander Homo-kata.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki could feel the panic showing on his face. What did Sougo know?</p><p class="western">Hijikata sighed. “Honestly Sougo, as if you haven't used that one before.” He gave Gintoki a knowing look and rolled his eyes, smiling as if there were some sort of joke to be shared between them. Gintoki felt himself blush despite himself. God damn it, Hijikata had no right to look at him so openly and so happily. This was too much for him to take.</p><p class="western">“I'm not sure which one of you has worse taste,” said Sougo, crossing his arms.</p><p class="western">“I'm not– that is– there's not...” Gintoki tried to remove himself from the situation, frantically waving his arms in front of his chest, a bead of sweat beginning to roll down the side of his forehead.</p><p class="western">“Come on, Gintoki, it's not like we're hiding it any more.”</p><p class="western">“Ah ha!” cried Shinpachi from further down the wall, paintbrush in hand. “I knew there was something!” He pointed his paintbrush at Gintoki accusingly, sloshing white paint on the ground.</p><p class="western">“No!” protested Gintoki, “We're not hiding anything because it's not anything!” There was a moment of silence after his shout, and nobody could miss the look of outright hurt on Hijikata's face. Seeing that expression, Gintoki felt as if he had taken a punch to the gut. He immediately set about trying to fix it, acting on reflex. “Ah, uh, no! That's not what I meant, Mayo– Ahem, <em>Hijikata</em>,” he said, stepping closer to Hijikata and slinging his arm around his shoulders. “I meant it's not anything <em>to hide. </em>Right. Not anything to hide?” Seeing Hijikata so open about his emotions was strange enough, but to see him look so openly despondent in front of so many people... It practically made Gintoki sick from how wrong it felt. He couldn't help but lie, even if the relief it offered would only be temporary.</p><p class="western">Thankfully, his justification seemed to have done the trick. Even if it was only barely coherent. Hijikata's expression relaxed and he leaned into Gintoki's arm. Gintoki did his best not to pull away; the deepened contact made the position much less casual. Luckily for Gintoki's nerves, Hijikata quickly stepped away, shrugging his arm off.</p><p class="western">“Right. It's fine. This is what I get for coming to bother you in the middle of a job anyway. We're still on patrol too, so we'd better head off.” He reached out and squeezed Gintoki's forearm briefly before making to leave.</p><p class="western">“I'll, uh, see you around,” Gintoki replied awkwardly.</p><p class="western">After watching the exchange Sougo burst into peals of laughter. Almost falling into hysterics, he doubled over and clutched his stomach. Gasping between new bouts of laughter, he attempted to straighten as he wiped tears from his eyes.</p><p class="western">“My, my! Danna! Is this a late birthday present?” he asked, barely managing to suppress his giggling.</p><p class="western">“Eh?” Gintoki, Hijikata and Shinpachi all looked at him confused, waiting for him to explain.</p><p class="western">“I could never make Hijikata-san look as ridiculous as the both of you just have!” exclaimed Sougo excitedly, falling prey to more laughter.</p><p class="western">“Oi!” Hijikata unsheathed his blade, and crouched down into a fighting pose. “I dare you to say that again!” he cried, letting his nerves get the better of him. Sougo drew his own sword and managed to block Hijikata's blow whilst still laughing with one hand clutching his stomach.</p><p class="western">Gintoki watched them exchange blows with only a faint concern. He had no idea why he would intervene nor on whose behalf. He sighed. This was turning out to be a hell of a long day.</p><p class="western">“Gin-chan!” called Kagura as she ran towards them. She was dragging a boy a few years younger than herself behind her. “This is the boy who left his marbles out!”</p><p class="western">“Ah, so you're the little shit.”</p><p class="western">“Gin-san!” scolded Shinpachi, “You can't talk to children like that!” All four of them started bickering.</p><p class="western">Meanwhile, Hijikata and Sougo had come to a stand still. Hijikata ground his teeth to the rhythm of the grating of their swords.</p><p class="western">“You're a no-good ungrateful brat, you know that?” he spat out viciously. Sougo pressed forwards, causing Hijikata to pull back and bring his katana forward again quickly to block him whilst losing only minimal ground.</p><p class="western">“You're so easy to rile up about that perm-head sugar-freak,” said Sougo with a smirk, pushing his body weight onto their clashing swords.</p><p class="western">“Oi! Shut up about him!” retorted Hijikata, matching his force.</p><p class="western">“And aren't you awfully defensive about him all of a sudden?”</p><p class="western">“Maybe that's because he's someone worth defending!” shouted Hijikata. He stomped forwards, managing to fling Sougo's sword down to the side with the strength of his strong, swift movement.</p><p class="western">Sougo stepped back, lowering his sword. He glanced at Hijikata with a raised eyebrow. “Haven't you always been the one to call him a good-for-nothing?”</p><p class="western">“You don't know him,” said Hijikata, rising back up from his fighting stance, “He's more than just a lazy bastard. He has his qualities.”</p><p class="western">Sougo, face impassive, leaned slightly to his left. Just over Hijikata's shoulder he could see Gintoki with his pinky finger in his ear. He twisted it around as he spoke down to the grandchild. Sougo couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but it certainly seemed insulting.</p><p class="western">“He's a true samurai who carries himself with dignity and cares for those around him,” continued Hijikata.</p><p class="western">Gintoki had moved onto picking his nose. He moulded some of the snot into a ball and flicked it at the boy's head.</p><p class="western">“I would trust him with my life,” added Hijikata, passion seeping into his voice.</p><p class="western">Gintoki spat on the child. Kagura joined him. They took turns alternating between spitting on him and insulting him. Shinpachi was desperately trying to hold them back (with little success).</p><p class="western">“Frankly, we could all stand to be more like him!” Hijikata concluded, raising his chin and placing a hand on his hip.</p><p class="western">An old woman came out of the house, no doubt the grandmother, one arm in a sling and hobbling forwards with a cane. She whacked her grandchild on the head with her cane, then whacked Gintoki too in rapid succession.</p><p class="western">Sougo looked back at Hijikata and shrugged. “Fine, if you say so,” he conceded, waving his hand around and sounding unconcerned. He sheathed his sword; this was going to be one for the long game. “Let's get back to our patrol,” he prompted, starting to walk down the street.</p><p class="western">Hijikata followed suit, sheathing his sword as well. He cast a fond look back at where the Yorozuya were continuing to fight with a twelve-year old and being beaten by an old woman in front of her house, then followed.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">Gintoki rolled his head from side to side letting his neck crack.</p><p class="western">“Ew! Gross!” protested Kagura, “Gin-chan, you old-man!”</p><p class="western">“Keep those sorts of thoughts to yourself or there'll be no dango for you,” he scolded.</p><p class="western">“Not fair! Gin-chan!” Kagura started tugging on his arm and Gintoki did his best to ignore her.</p><p class="western">They were finally done with their painting job. The beatings and arguments had put them behind schedule but they had still managed to finish. The old man had given them a bonus for the trouble his wife had caused, but nonetheless they were all rather glad to see the last of that particular family.</p><p class="western">Shinpachi had urged Gintoki to put the bonus into their savings, but Kagura and Gintoki's sweet tooths had won out and Shinpachi begrudgingly followed them towards the dango stand.</p><p class="western">Just as they were placing their orders, a voice rang out.</p><p class="western">“Oi, Gintoki!”</p><p class="western">Gintoki turned to see Hijikata jogging over to them. It was already late afternoon. He must have finished his patrol, thought Gintoki.</p><p class="western">Hijikata placed his hand on Gintoki's shoulder and greeted him with a quick kiss on the lips. Gintoki stiffened but didn't push him away.</p><p class="western">“What? I'm off-duty.” Hijikata brushed his hands down the front of his uniform. “Technically.”</p><p class="western">“Will there be anything else?” asked the owner of the dango stand, shaking Gintoki out of his stupor.</p><p class="western">“No, that's all,” said Gintoki, reaching into his yukata. Hijikata grabbed his wrist, Gintoki looked up curiously.</p><p class="western">“Let me get this,” offered Hijikata.</p><p class="western">“Uhhh...” Gintoki stayed frozen stupidly. Just when he thought he could almost get used to this new version of Hijikata... By the time he had blinked himself out of his daze, Hijikata was handing him his dango with a smile and leading him over to the bench where Kagura was already sat with an extra order of dango.</p><p class="western">“You sure you didn't want anything, Shinpachi?” asked Hijikata.</p><p class="western">“Ah, uh, no, I'm fine thanks,” Shinpachi replied awkwardly. He was still standing, not comfortable enough to sit down with them. Kagura on the other hand happily wolfed down her food.</p><p class="western">“Awesome!” she exclaimed upon finishing her first stick. “You're the best, Toshi!”</p><p class="western">“Who're you calling Toshi?” he chuckled in response, ruffling her hair affectionately. Kagura leaned into his hand with a large grin. He handed her another stick on which she began chomping away enthusiastically.</p><p class="western">“Gin-chan!” she called between mouthfuls, “Can we keep this one? Can we take him home? He can sleep in Sadaharu's bed!” Hijikata laughed – once more with that happy bell-like clarity Gintoki had never thought he could have heard from him.</p><p class="western">“I think I already have a spot in someone else's bed,” he said, lowering his voice and leaning towards Gintoki who sat on his other side.</p><p class="western">“Ah!” Gintoki sprang back dramatically and covered Shinpachi's ears. “Oi! You can't just say things like that in front of kids! Think of this poor boy's virgin ears!” Shinpachi frowned and moved Gintoki's hands from his ears.</p><p class="western">“I'm not completely innocent about things like that! And what about Kagura-chan?”</p><p class="western">“Wild animals don't benefit from the same concern,” said Gintoki, waving him off. “Besides, she's chosen her side,” he added glaring at her happily chewing away on what was left of <em>his </em>dango. Unperturbed, Kagura licked some sauce off of the back of her hand.</p><p class="western">“Say what you like,” she told him, “but it's high time you settled down with a nice young man anyway. How else are you going to look after me in my old age? What kind of terrible son are you?”</p><p class="western">“Steady on there, granny,” said Hijikata patting her on the back.</p><p class="western">“Ah! You don't know how many grey hairs worrying over that no good boy has given me!” said Kagura, adopting her crackly old lady voice.</p><p class="western">“I doubt I could find any other mother-in-law with so few wrinkles.”</p><p class="western">“Ah, Toshi! Such a good boy!” she exclaimed, pinching his cheeks. He laughed pleasantly and batted her away. Gintoki and Shinpachi watched speechless, eyes bulging and jaws dropping.</p><p class="western">“Can you run these back?” Hijikata asked Kagura, holding out the plates. Kagura sprang to her feet.</p><p class="western">“Sure thing, Toshi!” she replied with a salute. She grabbed the plates and dashed off. Gintoki and Shinpachi slowly turned to face each other, both wearing stony, shocked expressions.</p><p class="western">
  <em>“How on Earth did he get Kagura-chan to do something so polite?”</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>“Don't move, Shinpachi-kun! I think he's brainwashed her!”</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em> “If anyone is brainwashed, clearly it's Hijiakta-san!” </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em> “Oi, what if it's spreading! We could be next...!” </em>
</p><p class="western">They slowly turned to look at Hijikata. He was still sitting on the bench and had just lit a cigarette. He took a thoughtful drag as he watched Kagura interact with the man at the stand. Oblivious to their fears, he turned to speak to them.</p><p class="western">“She's a cute kid, isn't she?” Then he frowned. “Shame she hangs out with Sougo so much. That can't be good for her.”</p><p class="western">“That's not the influence I'm worried about right now,” Shinpachi mumbled under his breath. Hijikata stood up and made eye contact with Gintoki.</p><p class="western">“I have some paperwork to finish up at the barracks so I'd better get back,” he told him. He stepped forward, stepping into Gintoki's space. He momentarily looked down and then brought his gaze back up to Gintoki's peering up at him through his lashes. Gintoki could have gone his whole life without ever noticing how long and thick Hijikata's eyelashes were, but there was no going back now, he realised as his breath caught in his throat. “We're still on for tonight?” asked Hijikata, his voice warm, but with a slight tremor to it.</p><p class="western">Gintoki took in the situation – here was Hijikata, standing mere inches from him, looking open and vulnerable in a way Gintoki had never thought he would see him. It would be so easy for Gintoki to laugh in his face and push him away... But Hijikata was clearly expecting something from him. He was waiting for a kind word, a touch, a kiss, anything that Gintoki could give. Gintoki made the mistake of looking into Hijikata's eyes; they were practically pleading. Just how much of a bastard could Gintoki stand to be?</p><p class="western">Gintoki inhaled with a sharp breath, knowing there was no way he wouldn't somehow regret what he was about to do. He nodded, then leaned in and gave Hijikata a chaste kiss on the corner of the mouth. He squeezed Hijikata's shoulder but couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes. If Hijikata noticed anything, he didn't say anything. He simply bid farewell to Shinpachi and Kagura then left.</p><p class="western">Gintoki counted Hijikata's footsteps, feeling Shinpachi rise to a boil next to him. 5... 4... 3... 2...</p><p class="western">“Gin-san!!” Shinpachi hissed as soon as Hijikata was out of earshot. “What are you doing??” Gintoki sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p class="western">“It's no big deal, all right?”</p><p class="western">“No big deal?! Gin-san! You just – ah! You just – ” Gintoki rubbed his hand over his eyes.</p><p class="western">“I know, I know.” He lifted his gaze to where he could see Hijikata's retreating back still walking down the street. He covered his mouth, his eyes bulging as the full extent of what he had done – and voluntarily! – sank in.</p><p class="western">“Gin-san?” prompted Shinpachi, much more calmly and looking concerned.</p><p class="western">“It's fine, Pattsuan,” said Gintoki, trying to reassure him with an extremely strained forced smile. “Sometimes grown-ups have to do things that don't make a lot of sense...”</p><p class="western">“But, Gin-san, why...?”</p><p class="western">“Shinpachi!” whined Kagura as she joined them, “Gin-chan is just using his manly wiles to earn us a life-time supply of dango.” She narrowed her eyes and poked him in the chest “Don't you get in the way of that.”</p><p class="western">“That doesn't feel right! You guys are just using him!” protested Shinpachi.</p><p class="western">“Then go back to burnt tamagoyaki if you have a problem with it!” replied Kagura. “Don't ruin this for us!”</p><p class="western">“Kagura-chan –”</p><p class="western">“And you're just jealous you don't have the same appeal as me or Gin-chan!” she added, pointing her nose in the air and crossing her arms. “Face it, you just don't have what it takes to charm your way into free food like us.”</p><p class="western">“That's not something to be proud of!” he scolded. “Gin-san, look at this! You're setting a terrible example for Kagura-chan!” Gintoki leaned back and rubbed at the back of his neck.</p><p class="western">“Yup! She's right!” he claimed, jumping on the excuse, and laughing awkwardly. “It's all about the free dango! Nothing else! Gin-chan is just a terrible free-loading bastard! Haha!” He ignored Shinpachi's further scolding and again stared off in the direction Hijikata had left. He could still just make him out in the crowd as he walked away without looking back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">Back at the barracks, Hijikata settled into a long shift of paperwork. After several hours, he could feel his butt cheeks going numb and began to fidget. He did his best to remain focused, however, not wanting to be late in meeting Gintoki that evening.</p><p class="western">Of course, just as he was able to regain his concentration Sougo came in to interrupt him.</p><p class="western">“Get lost,” said Hijikata, not looking up from his work. Sougo sighed and leaned against the door frame.</p><p class="western">“Don't you have something you want to tell me, Hijikata-san?”</p><p class="western">“I know you skipped the end of your patrol, Sougo,” Hijikata replied. “Don't think that I haven't already told Kondou-san.” He let go of the paper he was holding and straightened up. “... Not that he cared, as usual.” He frowned.</p><p class="western">“I'm talking about something else.”</p><p class="western">“I don't have time for your shitty games. If you're going to try to kill me just get it over with so I can get back to work.”</p><p class="western">Sougo narrowed his eyes. “I want to know why you're doing this.”</p><p class="western">“Doing what? I always do my best to ignore you.”</p><p class="western">“This thing with Danna!” said Sougo, losing his patience. At the mention of Gintoki, Hijikata leaned back from his desk, his eyes softened.</p><p class="western">“There's not much to say...” he trailed off with a smile.</p><p class="western">“Cut the crap, will you.”</p><p class="western">“Oi, no need for that. We're just, you know, seeing where things go.”</p><p class="western">Sougo looked down at him with utter disgust and contempt. “This is a far cry from the way you were reacting last night,” he said, stepping closer. “Now, spill, what is going on?” He swiftly drew his sword and pointed it at Hijikata's neck.</p><p class="western">“Sougo...” began Hijikata, trying to reason with him. Sougo brought the tip of the sword to Hijikata's Adam's apple.</p><p class="western">“Argh! What the hell!” Hijikata wheezed out.</p><p class="western">“You don't throw your feelings about so casually,” said Sougo, his voice deep and serious, “Why now?”</p><p class="western">“Is this about your sister?” asked Hijikata, voice barely a whisper.</p><p class="western">“Tch!” Sougo frowned, but lowered his sword nonetheless.</p><p class="western">“You know that nobody could ever hope to replace her,” continued Hijikata, voice soft, looking to the ground. “This thing with Gintoki is... it's something different, something else entirely.”</p><p class="western">The mention of Mitsuba gave Sougo pause. He stared at Hijikata stunned, nearly dropping his sword. This wasn't a joke any more.</p><p class="western">“Hijikata-san –”</p><p class="western">“What?” Hijikata snapped. He saw Sougo widen his eyes and sighed. “Sorry.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, Sougo, this isn't just a passing thing, all right?”</p><p class="western">Sougo stared at him wordlessly.</p><p class="western">“You can give up on the teasing. My feelings won't change just from your taunting.”</p><p class="western">Sougo frowned. He knew every detail of Hijikata's life. From bathroom breaks to cigarette breaks, he knew where he was every single minute of the day – and how to best exploit any opportunity for taking him out. He would know if anything had changed in Hijikata's relationship with Danna. He'd barely even seen them together the past two weeks. There was no way there could have been any such development between them. Not to that extent, at least.</p><p class="western">“You're such a nuisance,” Hijikata complained. “You can stand there brooding all you like. I needed a break anyway.” He stood up, grumbling, and pushed past Sougo on his way out.</p><p class="western">Sougo stayed behind, still frowning. Something had to have changed. Something must have gotten past him... He looked around the room and his eyes fell to the red flower. The only new thing in the room. It was strange that Hijikata-san hadn't yet gotten rid of it. He walked over to it and looked down at it. Tentatively, he poked at it with his sword. It didn't seem like the type of life form to launch a physical attack, but one could never be too careful with an unknown species.</p><p class="western">He brought his sword back. Perhaps it had another type of attack? He hadn't pegged Danna as the type to use some sort of amanto love potion. He paused. Or lust potion? You think you know somebody... In any case, he needed to investigate. He picked up the plant and walked out.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">With only an hour to go, Gintoki had taken no action towards cancelling his date with Hijikata. He wandered alone through Kabukichou aimlessly, unable to stand Kagura and Shinpachi's quizzing any longer.</p><p class="western">“Oi, Danna.” Gintoki looked up to see Sougo coming towards him.</p><p class="western">“Yo, Sofa-kun,” he greeted, unable to keep his unease out of his demeanour. Sougo narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p class="western">“It's Sougo. Nervous about your date?”</p><p class="western">"D-date! Ah, yes, the date!" Gintoki rubbed at the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "Of course I'm excited for that!"</p><p class="western">"Danna, did you do anything to Hijikata?" Sougo's tone was dangerous. He had one hand on the handle of his sword. Gintoki abruptly stopped laughing.</p><p class="western">"So you have no idea what's going on then either, do you?" he asked, dropping the act.</p><p class="western">Sougo stared at him, his gaze calculating.</p><p class="western">"Where did you get that plant, Danna?"</p><p class="western">"Plant?" Gintoki was genuinely confused. Sougo became a little less tense.</p><p class="western">"Last night? Red petals? Ring any bells?"</p><p class="western">"Oh! That plant! The florist gave us a bunch of plants after the clean-up... that was the only pot Kagura managed not to break."</p><p class="western">"And you gave it to Hijikata because... ?"</p><p class="western">"Oi, I don't know," replied Gintoki, crossing his arms and becoming petulant. "I thought I could sweet talk that guy into giving us some kind of payment."</p><p class="western">"Sweet talk, huh? So you've known that you could have that sort of influence on him?"</p><p class="western">"That's not what I meant!" cried Gintoki, frantically waving his hands about in front of him. "Gin-san definitely wasn't angling for anything like that!"</p><p class="western">"Relax, Danna, I think I believe you."</p><p class="western">"Uh, great. That's great. But why all the questions about the plant?"</p><p class="western">"Listen, Hijikata has been acting weird. Only two things have changed in the past twenty-four hours: his underwear and you giving him that plant."</p><p class="western">"So investigate his underwear!"</p><p class="western">Sougo cocked his head, shooting him a curious look. "So you <em>are</em> interested in him like that?"</p><p class="western">"No!"</p><p class="western">"Not even a little bit?"</p><p class="western">"No, no, no, no, no!" Gintoki frantically shook his head from side to side. Sougo looked at him sceptically.</p><p class="western">“Whatever your <em>feelings</em>, Danna, I need to ask you to go along with the whole thing. Just for tonight.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki gulped. “What's so special about tonight?”</p><p class="western">“Nothing in particular. It's just that I have a strong lead on that plant and I'll have answers by tonight.”</p><p class="western">“That quick?”</p><p class="western">Sougo smirked. “I've just dropped it off at a government lab. Let's just say that a certain high-placed official there… owes me a favour or two.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Gintoki took note of the fearsome sadistic glint in Sougo's eyes and decided that it would be a good time to stop asking so many questions. One more thing was still on his mind, however. “You're certainly going all out. I thought you hated the guy.”</p><p class="western">Sougo looked at him sharply. “Something is seriously wrong with Hijikata's head, Danna.” He gripped at the handle of his sword, his hand trembling. “I want to know what outside forces have managed to attack the Shinsengumi. And when I find them, you can bet I won't take the news lying down.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki did his best to keep his face impassive with his dead fish eyes in place, but Sougo's words sparked the belligerent fire within him. Whoever it was that was guilty, he would be right by Sougo's side ready to take them down.</p><p class="western">“I hear you,” he agreed.</p><p class="western">Sougo blinked away the intensity in his eyes, relaxing his posture. “Besides,” he added, placing his arms behind his head, “When I defeat that bastard it's going to be on a level playing field. There's no pride in taking down someone in mental decline. Wouldn't you agree?”</p><p class="western">Gintoki smiled, there was the brat he knew. He had to admit he had a point though. “I'll leave the 'taking down' to you once we get him back.”</p><p class="western">Sougo sniggered. “I'm sure you'll have something else you'll be wanting to do with him.” He ignored Gintoki spluttering indignantly. “Well, I'd best be off. Be nice to Hijikata!” He promptly left with a little wave.</p><p class="western">Gintoki grumbled to himself about Sougo's teasing. He really shouldn't let someone ten years younger than him get under his skin so badly, never mind that the kid had a talent for it. Underneath his annoyance, however, began to form some sense of concern for Hijikata. If someone who wanted to take out the Shinsengumi had been messing with his head... Beyond that, was Gintoki taking advantage of him by going along with this charade? He grimaced. Using him for the free food was one thing, but anything else?</p><p class="western">He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed at his brow. This situation was far too troublesome.</p><p class="western"> </p><p><a id="_67s1d7tpbobf" name="_67s1d7tpbobf"></a> <b>***</b></p><p class="western">After tiring of his aimless wanderings, Gintoki decided to show up at the restaurant early. Hoping he was at the right place, he nursed a beer whilst sat at the bar counter. He found himself fidgeting with the label on the beer, with the coaster, with the hem of his yukata, anything he could get his hands on. The fidgeting was ridiculous and couldn't possibly be due to nerves, he thought. It wasn't like this was an actual date, he told himself for the thousandth time.</p><p class="western">A little after eight, he saw Hijikata walk in. He waved him over, somewhat startled by the butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach. It was just the Mayora, he told himself, come on.</p><p class="western">“Hey, sorry to keep you waiting,” said Hijikata.</p><p class="western">“Nah, it's fine, I just got here,” replied Gintoki, cursing himself for sounding like a fifteen-year-old boy trying hide his enthusiasm.</p><p class="western">“I'll have one of those,” Hijikata told the old man working the bar with a nod at Gintoki's beer. As soon as the man nodded and turned away, Hijikata grabbed Gintoki's bottle.</p><p class="western">“Hey!”</p><p class="western">Hijikata took a gulp and smirked before handing it back. “Couldn't resist,” he said shamelessly.</p><p class="western">Great, apparently they were sharing drinks now. Hopefully their incompatible palates would keep Hijikata from taking any of his food.</p><p class="western">Hijikata looked at him with a slight air of mischief playing at his features. Gintoki had never seen him look so attractive. And then he took that thought and flung it as far away as possible. It was just Sougo's teasing getting to him, he thought. Right, that had to be it.</p><p class="western">Having received his own beer, Hijikata began to drink and then sighed contentedly.</p><p class="western">“Ah, that really hits the spot. It's been a long day today.”</p><p class="western">“Tell me about it,” mumbled Gintoki.</p><p class="western">“What's that?”</p><p class="western">“Ah! Nothing!”</p><p class="western">Hijikata looked at him strangely. He placed his hand on Gintoki's shoulder and leaned in. “You sure you're all right?”</p><p class="western">As Hijikata leaned in, Gintoki could smell the pleasant soapy freshness of someone who had just bathed. Hijikata's black yukata hung open at the chest the more he leaned in, and Gintoki's eyes trailed down to the exposed skin. <em>It's just for tonight</em>, he repeated to himself.</p><p class="western">“Just fine!” he said, plastering on a smile. “No need to worry about me!” He took Hijikata's hand and lifted it from his shoulder. Of course, the bastard just had to squeeze his hand before letting it go, shaking up Gintoki all over again.</p><p class="western">“Do you need another beer?” asked Hijikata. Gintoki picked up his beer and necked the remainder.</p><p class="western">“Yes,” he affirmed vivaciously, slamming the bottle down. Hijikata laughed and ordered him another.</p><p class="western">“So what was up with that old lady whose house you were painting?” asked Hijikata once Gintoki had been given his beer.</p><p class="western">“Oh, that,” said Gintoki, waving dismissively. “The old hag was grumpy from her broken arm. Her husband said she'd been taking out on everyone all morning.”</p><p class="western">“Why is it you always end up getting beaten up by old ladies?”</p><p class="western">“Oi! Gin-san gets beaten up by young ladies too, you know!”</p><p class="western">“Oh, really now?”</p><p class="western">“Yes! Beautiful young women with enormous chests!”</p><p class="western">Hijikata put his chin in his hands and leaned forwards on the bar. “And how would you like it if I were to beat you up too?” he asked.</p><p class="western">Gintoki thought for a moment. “No, we'd never come to blows unless you really meant it. I wouldn't want to be in that situation again.” Hijikata rubbed at his chin pensively.</p><p class="western">“I guess I've had plenty of opportunities to see your bushidou since then.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki looked up at him curiously. “You remember that?”</p><p class="western">“The moment is etched into my mind, yeah, of course I do.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki shied away; he felt touched.</p><p class="western">“Tch,” continued Hijikata, “You're the one who had forgotten me that day anyway.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki frowned; it felt like so long ago. “I'm in no danger of forgetting you now,” he replied. Hijikata smiled and reached out to where Gintoki's hand was resting in his lap. He held it in his, looking straight at Gintoki.</p><p class="western">“I should hope not.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki felt his breath hitch as he was met with a direct view of Hijikata's happiness. Ironically enough, Hijikata only ever looked at him face-on if they were about to fight – or if they were bickering. The few moments of intimacy that had passed between them had always happened oblique glances, standing side by side, pretending not to look at each other.</p><p class="western">“I – ” Was this something they could reach? Gintoki found himself hoping so, but he immediately tore his gaze away and shook his head. No, he probably just liked the attention. He was being a dick.</p><p class="western">“Are you hungry yet?” he asked, desperate to change the subject. Hijikata blinked, surprised by the brusque change in tone.</p><p class="western">“Uh, sure.” He ordered a bowl of katsudon for each of them. Knowing that Hijikata would be paying, Gintoki felt even worse. He suddenly felt a hand between his shoulder blades.</p><p class="western">"You OK?" Hijikata was rubbing his hand in small circles over his back. Gintoki breathed in gathering his courage – he could do this, it was just for tonight – and relaxed into the touch.</p><p class="western">"Yeah, just a little distracted. I'm fine." Hijikata seemed to accept his answer and kept rubbing.</p><p class="western">"You sure have a lot of knots in your back for someone with such a laid back lifestyle."</p><p class="western">"Oi, the Yorozuya are so busy our jobs have us running all over Kabukichou!" Gintoki bit back light-heartedly.</p><p class="western">"Don't you just make China and Glasses do all the running around while you sit back with a Jump?"</p><p class="western">"It's called 'over-seeing'. It's a very important management technique. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it given the attitudes of some of your Shinsengumi subordinates."</p><p class="western">"I don't think anyone could be held responsible for Sougo's madness."</p><p class="western">"In that case, you'll have to excuse Kagura's."</p><p class="western">"Deal." Hijikata stuck out his hand to shake, and when Gintoki took it, Hijikata twisted his hand around and laced their fingers together. "Why are we both surrounded by crazy people?"</p><p class="western">"I don't know. I guess we attract them."</p><p class="western">Hijikata raised his eyebrow. "Are you calling yourself crazy?"</p><p class="western">Gintoki stilled for a moment. He turned and focused on Hijikata. There he was, sat next to him in the low, warm lighting of the restaurant. The glow brought out the line of his cheekbones, the angle of his jaw. Gintoki's eyes trailed down the elegant curve of Hijikata's neck. He followed the sharp edges of his collarbone until they met with the soft well-worn fabric of his black yukata. Beyond the softness, he could see the beginnings of those strong pectoral muscles... He was definitely attractive.</p><p class="western">"I guess I am," replied Gintoki with a smile. He leaned lazily onto his elbow, propped up on the counter and looking up at Hijikata. Hijikata smiled back. And Gintoki felt his heart rush against the front of his chest.</p><p class="western">"Good to know," Hijikata replied coyly, still holding his gaze. He stroked the back of Gintoki's hand with their fingers still laced together. Gintoki felt a weightlessness take hold of his body. He was very much in danger of falling into something new.</p><p class="western">The old man returned with their food. Gintoki was offered a brief reprieve as he and Hijikata ate in companionable silence, their knees occasionally knocking against each other. After making an impressive dent in his meal, Gintoki chanced a glance at Hijikata</p><p class="western">"Oi, you've got mayo on your lip," he told him, tapping the side of his own upper lip.</p><p class="western">"Really?" said Hijikata playfully. He leaned forwards, resting his chin on his hand. He cocked his head to the side, angling himself towards Gintoki. <em>Oi</em>, thought Gintoki, <em>you bastard what are you doing?? </em>He stared at Hijikata's lips, gently parted, a healthy pink, animated by the quickening breaths he took... Gintoki felt his own breath quicken as he followed their rhythm, the shine of Hijikata's bottom lip ensnaring him completely.</p><p class="western">"Want to help me wipe it off?" prompted Hijikata, unaware of the full effect he was having on poor Gin-san's heart.</p><p class="western">Gintoki's body was leaning in – his hand reaching out – before his mind was even anywhere near in any state to stop him. He held Hijikata's arm, he tilted his head, he leaned forward and he licked.</p><p class="western">And suddenly it was a kiss. Not a peck nor anything so chaste. He had Hijikata's upper lip between his and he felt Hijikata's tongue on his bottom lip, pushing into the kiss, electrifying him as it tickled his inner lip –</p><p class="western">A cough from the old man and they broke apart. Both flushed and embarrassed, Gintoki stared into his food while Hijikata assured the man it would never happen again.</p><p class="western">Never happen again <em>here</em>, Gintoki's thoughts were quick to supply. Never happen again here in this particular spot, but what was that to the whole world that awaited them outside?</p><p class="western">He went back to his food, subconsciously eating a little more quickly.</p><p class="western">"Slow down there, you'll give yourself heartburn."</p><p class="western">Gintoki stopped with a piece of pork in his chopsticks, mere inches from his mouth. "Want to help me out?" he asked, holding his chopsticks out to Hijikata.</p><p class="western">With a quick glance over his shoulder, Hijikata checked the old man had returned into the back. He locked eyes with Gintoki and happily leaned in to take the bite. He swirled his tongue around the chopsticks for good measure. The sight went straight to Gintoki's dick. He gulped and leaned back, readjusting himself in his seat. Hijikata looked down at his crotch then raised an eyebrow.</p><p class="western">"Enjoying your meal?"</p><p class="western">"Shut up," grumbled Gintoki, crossing and uncrossing his legs repeatedly. Damn that Hijikata! The smug bastard was smirking and looking at him like he'd won! Gintoki would show him.</p><p class="western">"Oi, Hijikata-kuuun," he cooed, "You really know how to be a tease, don't you?" Making eye contact, he placed his hand on Hijikata's thigh and squeezed. Slowly, he dragged his hand up towards the crotch, pressing the base of his palm down into the tense muscle beneath it. Hijikata gasped from the released pressure in his quadriceps.</p><p class="western">"What's that? Have you been training too hard again? Need Gin-san's magic touch to help you out?” Gintoki knew how close he was to making him groan. Taking those odd jobs at the massage parlour hadn't been in vain. Indeed, Hijikata had to bite down on his lower lip to avoid them drawing too much attention to themselves again.</p><p class="western">"Bastard..." he panted, breathless. Gintoki dug his thumb into the dip where Hijikata's thigh met his crotch, causing him to gasp again. Gintoki leaned in.</p><p class="western">"Thought you were the only one who could play dirty, huh?" he whispered into Hijikata's ear. Hijikata grabbed at the collar of Gintoki's yukata and pulled him close.</p><p class="western">"How about you hurry up and finish that katsudon so we can go home and you can show me that you're not all talk?"</p><p class="western">Eyes burning, Gintoki stared Hijikata down. "I'm not afraid,” he said. “Are you?"</p><p class="western">Hijikata smirked. "As if."</p><p class="western">Posturing in front of each other, challenging each other, getting far into each other's personal spaces – a part of Gintoki felt things hadn't really changed at all. Another part was panicking, screaming, running around in circles and desperately trying to figure out how to make the few measly scraps of his meal last until tomorrow morning when Sougo would hopefully have a solution to this mess.</p><p class="western">Hijikata had leaned out of their tense staring and was slowly finishing off his bowl, taking leisurely sips of his beer as he went. Hijikata nodded towards Gintoki's bowl.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"You're not going to finish that?"</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Gintoki laughed awkwardly. "Sure! Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" He snatched the bowl up off the counter and readied his chopsticks. Hand hovering over the bowl, he hesitated. His stomach growled. His desire for free food had in fact had a strong motivation behind it. He had barely eaten all day.</p><p class="western"><em>Oi, stomach! Stop that! If we eat this we're going to have to do dirty things with him! </em>His stomach growled even harder, sending a painful pang of hunger through his body. Gintoki took a bite, then two, then wolfed the rest down. Who was he to turn down free food? <em>Wait a minute there, Stomach, does this make us some sort of hooker??</em></p><p class="western">Mouth so full his cheeks began to puff out, he chanced a glance at Hijikata. He was watching Gintoki pig out and smiling at him fondly. What the hell? The bastard had no business looking so... cute. Gintoki mentally cursed at how quickly Hijikata had managed to switch from the sex talk to something out of the shoujo genre. He could have sworn he saw sparkles floating around his dopey smiling face.</p><p class="western">He was terrified of looking back over at him should he end up with a pastel background and his face surrounded by roses in bloom. Gintoki covered his eyes with his hands, shutting everything out. He split his fingers and peeked out from between them, ready for the worst. What he saw was far worse than the worst.</p><p class="western">It was just Hijikata. Leaning on the counter and fiddling with a cigarette, looking away at some indeterminate spot as his mind wandered. There he was, plainly, simply. And yet, Gintoki had never been so enthralled. Hijikata looked over at Gintoki lazily. Gintoki gulped. Shit, he was beautiful.</p><p class="western">"Are we getting out of here or what?" asked Hijikata. Gintoki had yet to reply when Hijikata started pulling out his wallet. He put some bills on the counter and bid the old man farewell. Watching him slide off his stool and head towards the door, Gintoki could only follow.</p><p class="western">The cool evening air was a welcome attenuation to the fullness of his stomach. Hijikata had wasted no time in lighting his cigarette the moment he had passed the threshold. He began to walk ahead in long strides, but, little by little, Gintoki noticed, he slowed down. He moved his head to the side several times, almost turning around but cutting the movement short each time. Gintoki noticed his left hand dangling at his side – the side closest to Gintoki – and how it would trail slightly behind the rest of his body with every step he took. Almost reaching out to him, but not quite. Almost looking at him, but not quite.</p><p class="western">Gintoki tried not to laugh. Hijikata was so shy. In high spirits, he took one big step forwards to catch up to Hijikata's pace. In the same swift movement, he reached out and took Hijikata's hand.</p><p class="western">The small startled sound that escaped Hijikata would have been all the satisfaction that Gintoki needed. When they faced each other, Hijikata met him with crinkling eyes and a wide smile. Seeing the magnitude of his action Gintoki felt it – something rose up inside of him. He could fall in love with that face.</p><p class="western">He looked away.</p><p class="western">It was dangerous. He would fall if he wasn't careful. Recklessly, he decided he didn't care. He nudged Hijikata's shoulder with his and earned himself the cutest, goofiest expression he had ever seen Hijikata's make.</p><p class="western">Yep, he was fucked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">They walked at a leisurely pace back to Gintoki's. Gintoki let himself be rocked by the comforting presence of Hijikata beside him and the cosiness of their hands. How could he not when Hijikata acted like it was the most normal thing in the world? They stopped at the foot of the stairs. Hijikata stood in front of Gintoki, taking hold of his other hand as well.</p><p class="western">"Kagura's staying over at the dojo tonight, right?" Gintoki couldn't miss the way Hijikata's eyes kept drifting over to the stairwell.</p><p class="western">"Yeah..." Gintoki confirmed, only just measuring what he was getting into. "She is."</p><p class="western">"Great!" said Hijikata, heading up the stairs and dragging Gintoki behind him as if he had done it a thousand times before. Gintoki let himself be dragged, staring at Hijikata's back in wonder. At the top of the stairs, Hijikata turned to Gintoki.</p><p class="western">"I don't have to be back at the barracks until later in the morning tomorrow." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p class="western">"Oh, that's good," said Gintoki, unsure of how to respond. They went inside and took off their shoes. Hijikata let Gintoki lead them into the living room and to the sofa. After Gintoki sat down, he noticed how close to him Hijikata had sat. There was barely a gap between them. He didn't know if he could take much more. Hijikata slid in closer, pressing his side up against his. Gintoki startled as Hijikata dropped his head onto his shoulder. As if that weren't enough, Hijikata also reached over, hugging his chest.</p><p class="western">Gintoki awkwardly patted Hijikata on the knee with his free hand. Hijikata nuzzled into his shoulder. Hand still on Hijikata's knee, Gintoki traced little circles with his thumb, doing all he could not to alert Hijikata to his racing heart. Hijikata moved up to nuzzle into the crook of Gintoki's neck. Some of his wilder strands of hair sprang up and tickled Gintoki's nose. He leaned in and sniffed. Once more he could smell the intoxicating soapy freshness of someone who had bathed in the evening after a hard day's work. He thought of Hijikata naked under the spray of a shower, moaning as the hot water hit his tense muscles.</p><p class="western">Gintoki exhaled sharply, trying his best to calm himself down. Hijikata had closed his eyes and was breathing in deep, meditative breaths.</p><p class="western">"I'm really glad to be here," he confessed without opening his eyes. Gintoki shuffled around a little so he could wrap his arm around Hijikata. Hijikata happily snuggled into the new configuration.</p><p class="western">"Yeah?"</p><p class="western">"Yeah," Hijikata confirmed, near breathless. "I'm growing to like who I get to be in moments like this," he continued, his voice gaining strength.</p><p class="western">"Oh, that's um..."</p><p class="western">"It's OK, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate, well, this." He made a motion with his hand, waving between their two chests, between their two hearts, hinting at what was connecting them. Gintoki rubbed his arm.</p><p class="western">"I don't know how I managed without you before," said Hijikata, "This is the only place where I feel like I can relax. I need this." He squeezed Gintoki more tightly. "That's why I keep falling asleep on you, I guess," he added, letting some amusement slip into his voice. Gintoki leaned over and kissed the crown of his head. His heart ached for Hijikata. Perhaps their situation was fake, but that didn't mean Hijikata's was. Gintoki didn't doubt there was no one in front of whom Hijikata could truly let his guard down, but maybe he could do that, he could be the one to give that to Hijikata...</p><p class="western">The reality of the situation seized onto his thoughts and pulled them back down to Earth abruptly.</p><p class="western"><em>It's just for tonight,</em> he had to remind himself. <em>Careful.</em></p><p class="western">Hijikata stirred. He twisted his body to look up at Gintoki.</p><p class="western">"I didn't mean to make you sad," he said cupping Gintoki's cheek.</p><p class="western">"You didn't," Gintoki reassured him. "I'm very happy to have you here too." In the hand still cupping his face, Gintoki felt the warmth of Hijikata's palm. He saw that same warmth spread across Hijikata's features in a sense of relief. A burden had been lifted.</p><p class="western">Hijikata made the most of that lightness by sitting up. Next thing Gintoki knew, Hijikata was on his lap, straddling him.</p><p class="western">“I think I know how to make you even happier,” Hijikata purred. He laced his arms behind Gintoki's neck and leaned down to kiss him. Gintoki felt Hijikata's crotch pressing down onto his and moaned into Hijikata's mouth. Hijikata pulled back and slowly licked along Gintoki's bottom lip. Gintoki felt the blood rush through his body, his skin heating up. It would take a better man than him to resist. He grabbed Hijikata's waist and pulled his body onto his.</p><p class="western">“Ah!” cried Hijikata startled. Gintoki clung to him desperately. He buried his nose into the crook of Hijikata's neck and breathed him in.</p><p class="western">“I want you so badly,” he confessed against his skin. Hijikata pulled back. He caressed Gintoki's hair fondly and looked down at him.</p><p class="western">“You have me,” he reassured him in a kind – though somewhat amused – tone. “I'm yours,” he told him, openly, honestly. Gintoki felt all his blood – no, his entire being – rush straight to his dick. Hijikata looked at him brightly.</p><p class="western">“You're so cute sometimes,” he told him.</p><p class="western">“Oi, you can't do things like that to Gin-san's dick and then call him cute!” Gintoki protested. Hijikata leaned over and nibbled his ear, causing him to gasp.</p><p class="western">“You can't deny it's cute that you get turned on by commitment,” he then whispered into his ear. Gintoki grumbled but couldn't counter him. Hijikata began placing nibbling little kisses onto his neck and Gintoki was all too happy to lean back and let him.</p><p class="western">“Oi, don't get too lazy, old man,” Hijikata scolded.</p><p class="western">“Who are you calling – ” Gintoki stopped short when Hijikata took his hand and placed it on his backside.</p><p class="western">Oh, thought Gintoki, <em>Oh...!</em></p><p class="western">How could he have lived so long so close to something so perfect without even so much as a clue?</p><p class="western">He felt his palm embrace the perfect curvature of the lower part of the butt cheek and gently moved his fingers to squeeze it. Gintoki could hear angels singing; he genuinely thought he might cry. How could it be so perky yet so tight?</p><p class="western">Knowing it was his divine duty, he slapped Hijikata's arse. Hijikata moaned.</p><p class="western">“Is that how you want to play it?” he asked, a dangerous spark to his voice. He crashed down into Gintoki and kissed him hungrily, rolling his hips to rub their crotches together. Gintoki felt completely submerged in the wild, pleasurable feeling inundating his senses. Hijikata had no business moving like that; his hands were running through Gintoki's hair and his nimble hips refused to stay put.</p><p class="western">All the wriggling around loosened the tie of Hijikata's yukata, as he leaned back a little, Gintoki found his nose mere inches from Hijikata's uncovered sternum. Hijikata didn't seem to notice the way his exposed skin made Gintoki's breath catch. He pulled at the shoulder of Gintoki's yukata, letting it slide down his arm. He immediately went for the zip of Gintoki's black shirt, pulling it all the way down. Gintoki watched stunned as Hijikata began to run his hands all over his upper body. No inch of freshly exposed skin went without the attentive touch of Hijikata's fingers.</p><p class="western">Hijikata sunk down onto his crotch as he leaned over to kiss his chest. Gintoki couldn't remember the last time he had felt such extreme pangs of desire threaten to burst him apart at the seams. He let his head drop against the back of the sofa. In catching sight of the ceiling, he was suddenly brought back to himself. He dropped his hands from Hijikata's waist.</p><p class="western">“You're so shy tonight,” said Hijikata. “You're acting like it's our first time.”</p><p class="western">It was like a bucket of ice cold water.</p><p class="western">This <em>was</em> his first time with Hijikata… and though he didn't know it, it was Hijikata's first time with him too. If they went through with this – if he followed his dick on this one – then they would never get to have a real first time at all. Gintoki sighed despondently, cursing his romantic vein.</p><p class="western">“Hey, you all right?” Hijikata cupped his face with both hands and looked at him with concern. Gintoki's heart was heavy; if Hijikata ever went back to normal, then maybe they could try again. Then again, he could very well be surrendering his only chance.</p><p class="western">“I don't know... I guess I'm just not feeling it tonight....” As desperate as his dick was, he just couldn't do it. Hijikata held him close, squeezing his head into his chest as he petted his hair soothingly.</p><p class="western">“Why don't you go take a bath? I'm sure you'll feel better after that.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki nodded, accepting the idea. Every part of his body ached in regret as Hijikata rose from his lap. It took all his willpower not to reach out, grab him, and pull him back down onto him. Hijikata kissed him on the forehead.</p><p class="western">“I'll run the bath for you. You stay right here.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki held his breath as he watched him walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, Gintoki let his head fall into his hands.</p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">The bath had in fact helped clear his mind. Allowing himself a strong release into the warm bathwater whilst thinking about Hijikata's perfect behind certainly had not been a bad idea either. Gintoki changed into his green pyjamas before leaving the bathroom. He went into the bedroom and found that Hijikata had already laid out both his futon as well as the spare one and lined them up together. He was lying across them, covers down, wearing nothing but his boxers. When Gintoki stepped into the room he rolled over to his side.</p><p class="western">“Feeling better?” he asked, propped up on his elbow. Gintoki felt his treacherous penis stir at the sight.</p><p class="western">“Fine!” he quickly reassured him, urging his dick to stay in place.</p><p class="western">“Then come to bed,” said Hijikata, tapping the empty spot beside him. The bastard and his dick just had to be in cahoots to drive him as crazy as possible. The entire world was basically just one big conspiracy against him.</p><p class="western">“R-right,” he stuttered, trying his best to remember that he was a brave shounen protagonist and perfectly capable of getting into his own god damned bed – regardless of whether or not that meant lying next to Hijikata, near naked in his tiny tight little black boxers... Gintoki hoped turning the lights off would help preserve what little sanity he had left.</p><p class="western">As he lay down, Hijikata drew the covers up over them and slid over to cuddle Gintoki. Gintoki hugged back and they lay on their sides, faces inches apart. He could just about make out Hijikata's features in the low light filtering in from the lamppost outside. He felt simultaneously blessed and cursed to be able to see Hijikata's wide eyes stare back at him with his pupils overly large from the dark. Hijikata looked at him so openly, like he was ready to take on everything Gintoki had ever been and ever would be. The desperate desire to respond to that, to have someone he could fall into, seized at Gintoki's heart all too painfully.</p><p class="western">“I'm worried about you,” said Hijikata, putting his hand to Gintoki's forehead as if checking for a fever. He was perfect; this was torture.</p><p class="western">Gintoki laced his arms around him and pulled him tightly into his chest. “Shh, don't worry about me.”</p><p class="western">“Fine, just tell me when you're ready.” Hijikata relaxed and Gintoki rolled over onto his back. Hijikata lay his head onto his chest and lazily spread his arm over him. Gintoki nestled his nose into Hijiakta's hair and breathed him in. He smelt like every unnamable desire Gintoki had ever had. Hijikata kissed his chest where his pyjamas had opened.</p><p class="western">It wasn't fair.</p><p class="western">He held Hijikata close to him as if the proximity would somehow make it all real. He felt Hijikata's breathing slowly even out as he fell asleep on his chest. Feeling his own consciousness slip into a haze, Gintoki kissed Hijikata's hair again and again, not willing to let go of the glimpse he had gotten into a world he had never even known he had been dreaming of.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">At five o'clock in the morning, Hijikata startled awake. He immediately felt nauseous. His mind was completely clouded and his throat was dry the way they usually would be after a long night on cheap sake. His feelings of unease were dimmed by the comforting smell of the soft well-worn cotton sheets around him. He felt pleasantly warm and nuzzled against the pillow. Feeling strange, however, he shook himself out of the desire to fall back into the comforting cocoon.</p><p class="western">Slowly, he pried his eyes open. He blinked several times, unsure of what he was seeing in the bare beginnings of morning light. He was in a foreign futon in a room he didn't recognise. It was messy. He was sure he knew of some of the objects strewn about the room but couldn't quite place them.</p><p class="western">It was at that moment that he realised he wasn't alone. Barely a glimpse of that shock of silver hair and suddenly the strawberry milk cartons and Jump magazines all clicked into place in his still half-sleeping brain. He was at the Yorozuya's. For whatever insane, ridiculous reason, he was at the Yorozuya's, in his fucking bed at whatever ungodly hour it was.</p><p class="western">He rolled over to get a better view. Yes, that was definitely the Yorozuya next to him, snoring softly. Hijikata spun away again briskly. He pulled the covers up to his chin. What the hell?</p><p class="western">The last thing he remembered was falling asleep at the barracks in his own bed. Sure, he had been thinking about the Yorozuya... but the mere thought of him shouldn't be enough to warrant waking up a mile away in his bed! Was this some kind of stupid dream?</p><p class="western">He slapped himself in the face. Ow. Apparently not.</p><p class="western">Next to him, Gintoki stirred. He produced a sleepy whine and edged over closer to Hijikata.</p><p class="western">"Oi, Mayora, stop your shakin' around." Hijikata stayed frozen, staring at Gintoki with wide eyes.</p><p class="western">"Jus' go back to sleep," Gintoki slurred, still half asleep.</p><p class="western">"I – I –"</p><p class="western">"It can wait 'til morning," Gintoki whined. "C'me 'ere." He grabbed onto Hijikata, lacing his arms around his shoulders and pulled him to him.</p><p class="western">"Ah!" Hijikata gasped, but in his surprise he didn't resist. Gintoki pulled Hijikata's head down to his chest, putting him back into the position he had taken when falling asleep several hours before. Gintoki began stroking his hair. Hijikata's heart was beating so fast he felt as if it might explode out of his chest. He tried to push away.</p><p class="western">"Oi," Gintoki complained sleepily, "Just stay put will you?" He pushed Hijikata's head back down onto his chest.</p><p class="western">Hijikata was about to pull away when it happened. Gintoki kissed his head. What the hell?</p><p class="western">The situation was entirely too absurd; it just couldn't be real. And if it was, then something was obviously wrong with the Yorozuya's mind... Were that the case, Hijikata would have to be careful. Confronting a crazy person directly could prove to be dangerous. Perhaps it would be best to play along with whatever delusions Gintoki was experiencing until he had more intel. Yamazaki wasn't the only member of the Shinsengumi who could do undercover work!</p><p class="western">Hijikata rose and fell with Gintoki's slow, deep breaths. He could very well untangle himself and roll back over to the other futon. He found himself far too comfortable, however. With no immediate threat, and with his brain still half asleep, he saw no reason to move away. He had to admit that the situation wasn't exactly disagreeable to him…</p><p class="western">Gintoki hummed contentedly in his dreams.</p><p class="western">Hijikata settled back down on his chest. Gintoki had been right – whatever the issue was, it would wait until morning.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">The second time Hijikata woke, the day had already broken. As his eyelids flickered open, he took in his surroundings and confirmed that his earlier waking had not been part of some weird sort of fever dream. He was still in the Yorozuya's room, in his bed with him, lying on his chest.</p><p class="western">He felt Gintoki stir beneath him and held his breath. Despite the strange behaviour earlier, he still had no idea how Gintoki would react to waking up to him near naked and strewn across his body.</p><p class="western">Gintoki shuffled around as he slowly woke up, readjusting the way Hijikata's weight pressed down onto him. Still groggy, he succumbed to the comforting feeling of Hijikata's warmth, cuddling and nuzzling him before his mind was fully awake and aware.</p><p class="western">Hijikata let himself be cuddled, tentatively leaning into it and responding. If Gintoki was holding him like this, then whatever delusion he had been under in the early hours of the morning must still be affecting him, he thought.</p><p class="western">As Gintoki began to properly wake and regain his conscious being, information from the night before started clicking into place. Hijikata was here, in his bed. Hijikata thought they were...<em> in love</em>, whispered a small, distant part of his brain. <em><b>Together!</b></em> supplied a larger, more surface-level part of his brain, loudly booming and squashing out the prior thought.</p><p class="western">In any case, Hijikata was responding to his embrace and to his little touches. Whatever was wrong with him obviously had not worn off over night, thought Gintoki.</p><p class="western"><em>Guess I'll just have to keep playing along for a while</em>, they both thought simultaneously, resigning themselves to the other's embrace and neither fully admitting to himself just how much he was enjoying it.</p><p class="western">Gintoki stroked Hijikata's hair, happy to still be able to do so but feeling a bitter pang knowing that it wasn't fully real. Unable to handle the discrepancy, he decided to get up.</p><p class="western">“How about I go fix us some breakfast?” he said, and he kissed Hijikata's head without waiting for an answer. He squeezed him once then untangled himself from their embrace.</p><p class="western">Hijikata found himself alone in Gintoki's futon, lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.</p><p class="western">“What the actual fuck?” he whispered to himself. He clung to the covers and drew them tightly around him. It wasn't quite the refuge he had hoped for, however, as he was surrounded by the smell of Gintoki in a way that felt far too intimate against his naked skin.</p><p class="western">He violently threw the covers back and sat up. Where the fuck were his clothes? He looked around the room: it was in quite a state. The copies of Jump and strawberry milk cartons were only the start of it. Beyond that, there were various piles of laundry, both clothes and bedding, and all sorts of boxes and various unidentifiable items. Hijikata spotted an odd little object next to him. Was that a Justaway? Hadn't those been bombs? Hijikata turned it around cautiously and was relieved to see it was just an alarm clock.</p><p class="western">He got up and started poking around some of the clothes strewn about the room. He had no idea if he should be looking for his uniform or for one of his yukata. If it were the former, it should stick out to him quickly. If it were the latter, however... Hijikata began to feel hopeless and more and more repulsed by some of the items he was finding hidden in the mess. Nudity in someone else's home made him feel vulnerable, and the morning was unexpectedly chilly for the late summer. His eyes fell to a distinctive piece of fabric that lay on the floor by the door – the infamous white and blue yukata. He stepped over to it. He picked it up. He sniffed it. It smelt much cleaner than anything he had come across so far...</p><p class="western">Sighing, Hijikata resigned himself to the best possibility currently available to him. He put it on. He clicked his tongue, annoyed at the near perfect fit. He, of course, chose to wear it with both arms, though he only tied it loosely at the waist. Pulling at the hem of one of the sleeves, he briefly wondered if the simple act of wearing the yukata would infuse him with some sort of bull-headed protagonist delusions of grandeur... He knew it was irrational to channel so much disdain for a simple piece of fabric, but the white fibres and blue swirls held so much meaning. At least it would help him fit in with this strange act he was attempting to pull off, he reasoned.</p><p class="western">With a deep breath, he slid the bedroom door open and stepped into the living room. Hearing him enter, Gintoki poked his head in from out of the kitchen.</p><p class="western">“Hey, did you – ” He abruptly stopped speaking as he saw Hijikata. He looked him about and down with an appreciative glance, eyes wide, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Hijikata felt self-conscious under his gaze. Looking bashful, Gintoki approached him.</p><p class="western">“I had no idea that would look so good on you,” he said. He put his hand on Hijikata's shoulder, slid it up to the nape of his neck and drew him in for a kiss. Hijikata froze.</p><p class="western"><em> Shit!</em> he thought, panicking, <em>My cover worked too well</em>! Gintoki's lips were soft and pleasant against his, but he was too stunned to respond. Feeling his lack of response, Gintoki pulled back.</p><p class="western"><em> Shit!</em> thought Gintoki, worried that he would blow his cover. <em>Guess he's not a morning person when it comes to kissing...?</em></p><p class="western">“Ha, didn't mean to spring that on you so early in the morning...” he said, laughing awkwardly. Hijikata stayed speechless, bringing his fingers to his lips. Gintoki had just kissed him. He had done it so comfortably as if he had done it so many before... And now he was standing in front of him awkwardly, looking more vulnerable than Hijikata had ever seen him</p><p class="western">“It's fine,” Hijikata reassured him, not quite knowing why. All he knew was that Gintoki had no business being so open in front of him, whether in affection or in showing hurt. Whatever was going on, he hoped to get to the bottom of it fast.</p><p class="western">Gintoki went back into the kitchen, leaving Hijikata to his own devices. He touched his lips again. Could it be that he was the one with a problem? What if he had some form of amnesia that had taken out a period of time where he and the Yorozuya had developed some sort of deep and caring relationship based on mutual respect? He noticed his pack of cigarettes on the table and promptly took one out. He sat down and lit it, holding his earlier thought steady in his mind until he exhaled his first drag. Could such a thing even be possible between them? he wondered. Judging by the way the Yorozuya was acting, and – he was ashamed to admit – his own reactions that morning, maybe it wasn't something as far-fetched as he might have first thought.</p><p class="western">He tapped away some ash into an empty strawberry milk carton and frowned. Even so, that didn't mean he would let his guard down just yet. Gintoki might have gone insane, then kidnapped and drugged him. Or he might have travelled in time. Or slipped into a parallel universe or –</p><p class="western">“Oi, Hijikata!” called Gintoki from the kitchen, “Do you want sugar in your coffee before or after the mayo goes in?”</p><p class="western">“No sugar!” Hijikata called back. Interesting. Whatever it was that was going on, Gintoki apparently didn't know that he never took sugar in his coffee.</p><p class="western">“I hope egg over rice is okay,” said Gintoki, coming into the room with a tray. “It's not like we have anything else...”</p><p class="western">Hijikata assured him it was fine and gladly accepted his mayonnaise-infused coffee.</p><p class="western">Hijikata couldn't help but be fully aware of Gintoki's body next to him. He had sat down incredibly close, leaving barely any space between them. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Gintoki placed a hand on his thigh.</p><p class="western">“Did you sleep all right?” he asked, a small note of concern lacing his voice.</p><p class="western">“Fine,” replied Hijikata, doing his best to reassure him but his voice came out strangled. Gintoki put his hand on Hijikata's forehead as if checking for a fever. Hijikata felt completely overwhelmed by the care and concern Gintoki was displaying for him.</p><p class="western">“Hmm, it doesn't feel like you have a fever or anything. Maybe you'll feel better after some food.”</p><p class="western">“Probably,” agreed Hijikata, desperately hoping Gintoki wouldn't notice the way his heart was racing. His forehead might not feel warm, but he knew his cheeks were beginning to flush.</p><p class="western">Gintoki moved away and nudged Hijikata's shoulder with his, smiling over at him. Hijikata smiled back, feeling his heart melt.</p><p class="western"><em>Shit</em>, <em>I wish this could be real</em>, they both thought with a touch of sadness.</p><p class="western">Feeling elated from the contact and budding emotions, Hijikata found he couldn't help but hungrily chase them further.</p><p class="western">“Yorozuya,” he said, placing his hand on Gintoki's thigh. Gintoki sharply looked over to him. Hijikata reached over to hold Gintoki's opposite arm and did all he could not to crawl over him and climb up onto his lap.</p><p class="western">Hijikata gasped as Gintoki grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He kissed his temple.</p><p class="western">“Shit, I'm really going to struggle to keep my hands off you...”</p><p class="western">Doing his best to keep his strategist's wits about him, Hijikata figured he had two options: he could retreat, saving himself from a potentially very tricky situation or he could venture forth across the clearly dangerous terrain and see what came of it.</p><p class="western">He chose the latter.</p><p class="western">He relaxed into Gintoki's arms. He turned his head and kissed him on the cheek, enjoying the way it made Gintoki's face melt into a smile.</p><p class="western">“I can't see any reason why you should try,” he told Gintoki, returning his embrace.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b>***</b>
</p><p class="western">“Kagura, slow down! You're going to drop your food if you eat too quickly!” Kagura ignored Shinpachi and continued her rotation between four different rice balls as they walked back to the Yorozuya office.</p><p class="western">“I need to alternate between the different flavours!” she explained, juggling between the balls once more. She howled as she dropped two of them on the ground.</p><p class="western">Shinpachi sighed. “This is what you get for eating and walking!”</p><p class="western">“I see you're even eating off of the floor like a pig now.”</p><p class="western">Kagura looked up from her ruined breakfast. “What do you want, you brat?” she asked.</p><p class="western">Sougo towered over her smugly and squashed the remains of the rice ball with his boot. Slowly he lifted his foot back up. “There, now it should be good enough for you to eat.”</p><p class="western">“As if I would go anywhere near anything you touched!”</p><p class="western">“Great to see you!” Shinpachi cut in, overly enthusiastic, and placing himself between the two in the hope of diffusing the rising tensions. “Any news about Hijikata-san acting strange?”</p><p class="western">Sougo looked mildly disappointed at being pushed out of his argument with Kagura, but stepped back nonetheless.</p><p class="western">“Funny you should mention it. I'm just on my way back from a government lab that I had look into it for me.”</p><p class="western">“Ah, any leads?”</p><p class="western">“Solved it, even. One of the plants you cleaned up yesterday can mess with human minds.”</p><p class="western">“Oi, don't put the blame on us!” shouted Kagura.</p><p class="western">“Would you mind telling us about its effects?” Shinpachi asked politely, ignoring her and hoping Sougo would too.</p><p class="western">“Turns out it's a plant whose pollen causes you to fully believe that whatever you dreamt about the night before is reality once you wake up.”</p><p class="western">“What!” exclaimed Shinpachi. “That's so creepy! Surely that plant can't be legal!”</p><p class="western">“And why are you so happy?” Kagura demanded.</p><p class="western">Sougo sniggered. “Seems like now we know what it is that Hijikata dreams about.”</p><p class="western">“Wait, so Hijikata-san... In his dreams...” Shinpachi trailed off, unable to finish his sentence and blushing profusely.</p><p class="western">Kagura cocked her head to the side, looking curious. “You mean the Mayora... ?”</p><p class="western">“No way...” said Shinpachi, still blushing.</p><p class="western">“Apparently so,” confirmed Sougo, hands in his pockets, looking nonchalant. “It's a shame it only lasts until the next night's sleep. Hijikata will only have gotten to live out his torrid fantasies for a day. He should be back to his usual boring self this morning.”</p><p class="western">“Haven't you seen him today?” asked Shinpachi.</p><p class="western">Sougo shook his head. “I didn't see him at the barracks. Do you think he stayed over with Danna?”</p><p class="western">“We're heading over there now. You're welcome to follow,” offered Shinpachi.</p><p class="western">“Hey! Speak for yourself!” cried Kagura. “I say the ugly sadist stays five paces behind us at all times!”</p><p class="western">“Shut it, China,” retorted Sougo. “You know they are probably at each other's throats fighting like cat and dog by now. No way am I going to miss out on Hijikata's suffering.” Kagura grumbled as he kept pace with them while they walked down the street.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">“Gin-chan! The Mayora should be back to normal!” Kagura exclaimed happily as she burst into the living room. She stopped short.</p><p class="western">Just in front of her, on the sofa facing towards her she could see Gintoki and Hijikata. She saw Hijikata in Gintoki's yukata, the front falling open, showing his naked chest underneath. She saw Gintoki's hands in Hijikata's hair. She saw their bodies pressed up against each other and their legs intertwined, Hijikata's leg propped up over Gintoki's lap.</p><p class="western">“Gross! You can't be doing things like that in front of innocent children!”</p><p class="western">“Kagura! You know it's rude to just rush into a room without warning!” scolded Shinpachi. He took in the sight of Gintoki and Hijikata on the sofa and screamed. He turned bright red and fainted.</p><p class="western">“See!” cried Kagura at Hijikata and Gintoki, “Look what you've done!” Sougo chuckled as he came to stand besides Kagura.</p><p class="western">“My, my, Hijikata-san! Is it just this morning that you've been manipulating the situation for your own gain or has it just been an act all along?”</p><p class="western">“I – ” Hijikata's voice caught in his throat.</p><p class="western">“I never thought you of all people would have such fantasies about playing house,” said Sougo. Gintoki and Hijikata slowly turned to face each other, both looking utterly guilt-stricken at being caught in a lie. They simultaneously jumped apart. Gintoki coughed awkwardly and shuffled around on the sofa. Hijikata drew the infamous yukata closed and held it tightly over himself, feeling vulnerable and exposed. He clenched his teeth, desperately trying to get the heat he could feel in his face to dissipate.</p><p class="western">Gintoki cleared his throat again.</p><p class="western">“Well, at least I won't have to take your mayo breath any more...”</p><p class="western">“Same goes for your strawberry breath, Yorozuya.”</p><p class="western">“Oi, Hijikata – ” Gintoki reached out towards him, but Hijikata abruptly stood up and stormed back into the bedroom. They could hear thumping and swearing as Hijikata looked for his clothes. He returned in his own yukata and looked to Gintoki hesitantly.</p><p class="western">“Yorozuya, I – ”</p><p class="western">“Hijikata, I – ”</p><p class="western">Both cut themselves off awkwardly and waited for the other to speak.</p><p class="western">“They're both quite similar, don't you think?” Sougo asked, acting as if he were speaking to Kagura, but clearly addressing the room. Gintoki and Hijikata simultaneously clicked their tongues in annoyance.</p><p class="western">“I'm nothing like this bastard!” they defended themselves in unison. They turned and frowned at each other, displeased with their synchronised outburst.</p><p class="western">“Whatever,” said Hijikata, crossing his arms. “Sougo, we're leaving.”</p><p class="western">“As you wish, housewife-san.”</p><p class="western">Hijikata grumbled and pushed past him towards the door. Gintoki watched them leave, mixed feelings swirling around inside of him. Regret and sadness predominated, however. Walking down the stairs, Hijikata felt exactly the same.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">***</p><p class="western">Gintoki continued turning the problem over in his mind throughout the day. After Shinpachi and Kagura had relayed Sougo's information to him, he had left mid-morning to take care of the roof-fixing job they had been entrusted with the day before. Alone under the sun, hammering away as he replaced parts of the termite-ridden rafters, he replayed the night before in his mind again and again.</p><p class="western">Around noon, he had begun checking some of the tiles for cracks when he decided to take a break – both from the work and from his thoughts. He slid down the ladder into an alleyway and landing right in front of Hijikata.</p><p class="western">Startled, Hijikata jumped back.</p><p class="western">“What, you're scared to even touch me now?” asked Gintoki, annoyed. Hijikata's shoulders sunk.</p><p class="western">“It's not like that...”</p><p class="western">Gintoki cocked his head to the side. “Really? Then tell me what it <em>is</em> like.”</p><p class="western">Hijikata checked over his shoulder nervously. “Not here,” he said, “I don't want to be overheard.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki turned to the ladder. “No one will hear us up there,” he offered. Hijikata nodded.</p><p class="western">“OK, lead the way.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki climbed up the ladder, his mind full of questions. He took several steps up the roof, leaving Hijikata with plenty of room. Hijikata stayed standing near the edge, staring up at him intently.</p><p class="western">“What do you even want?” asked Gintoki, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Hijikata sighed and looked away.</p><p class="western">“Look, ever since this morning... I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And wondering who you really are.” He looked up at Gintoki through the strands of hair falling into his face.</p><p class="western">“Do you even remember any of it?” Gintoki asked, still guarded.</p><p class="western">“Not all of it,” Hijikata confessed, “It comes in parts... I... I've been fitting them together as they come back to me.”</p><p class="western">“I didn't want to take advantage!” Gintoki rushed to say. Hijikata was momentarily confused.</p><p class="western">“I didn't think you were,” he finally said. They stayed in silence, staring at each other with just the summer breeze to animate the scene. Hijikata's eyes seemed to be searching Gintoki's face, looking for some indication. Gintoki couldn't stand it anymore.</p><p class="western">“Do you remember later in the evening?” he asked, “At my place, on the sofa...”</p><p class="western">Judging by Hijikata's flushed face, he most certainly did, and he definitely knew which parts Gintoki meant.</p><p class="western">“I didn't – ! I mean, I wasn't...”</p><p class="western">“Hijikata.” Gintoki cut him off in a commanding tone. Hijikata looked up and looked him in the eye. Gintoki's jaw was tight, his eyes were serious. “I want us to try that again.”</p><p class="western">Hijikata's eyes widened.</p><p class="western">“If you think you have to do me a favour or something...”</p><p class="western">“It wouldn't be like that,” said Gintoki more softly, stepping forwards, down the roof towards Hijikata. “I... Let's say I didn't exactly <em>not</em> enjoy what you were offering.”</p><p class="western">“Then why did you push me away?” Gintoki scratched at the back of his neck.</p><p class="western">“Oi, I told you already. Gin-san didn't want to take advantage. It's not like I knew what was going on with you...”</p><p class="western">“I see,” answered Hijikata, still embarrassed. “So... you mean to say you're not, ah, <em>opposed</em> to something like that.”</p><p class="western">Gintoki looked at him unreservedly. “I mean that I <em>want</em> something like that.”</p><p class="western">Hijikata's breath caught. Gintoki stepped closer. He cupped Hijikata's face and leaned in.</p><p class="western">“Let's count this one as the first real one, OK?” He closed the distance and kissed him. Gintoki worried for a second after his initial moment of daring, but relaxed when he felt Hijikata's hands on his upper arm and at his waist. Encouraged, he deepened the kiss.</p><p class="western">They broke apart and Gintoki saw the midday sun shining down on Hijikata's face that was staring at him in wonder.</p><p class="western">“So I take it you'd be open to doing more of that?” asked Gintoki with a lopsided smile. Hijikata scoffed.</p><p class="western">“God only knows why, but, yeah, I would.”</p><p class="western">“How about we meet up for katsudon and a couple of drinks? My treat.”</p><p class="western">“You'll buy me food?” Hijikata asked sceptically.</p><p class="western">“Of course! Fixing roofs pays pretty well, you know.”</p><p class="western">“All right, then.”</p><p class="western">“Good. I'll meet you at the old man's restaurant by the bridge around eight?” Gintoki watched in amusement as the memory seemed to click into place in Hijikata's mind.</p><p class="western">“Oh,” Hijikata said, blinking. “Smooth,” he admitted.</p><p class="western">“I try,” replied Gintoki, looking far too pleased with himself.</p><p class="western">“You're unbearable,” said Hijikata, rolling his eyes.</p><p class="western">“Can't you let a man enjoy a successful courting?”</p><p class="western">Hijikata snorted. “Courting!”</p><p class="western">“Well, we can't all just up and straddle the lap of the object of our affections.”</p><p class="western">“Oi!” cried Hijikata, “Too soon!”</p><p class="western">“I didn't say I didn't enjoy it, Hijikata-kun,” replied Gintoki lacing an arm around his waist and drawing him near. “In fact, I'd very much like to see a repeat performance tonight.”</p><p class="western">“Yorozuya...” Hijikata warned. His tone was menacing, but his flushed face and dilated pupils dimmed the effect.</p><p class="western">“I mean, I'd take you now, but these tiles are murder on the knees.” He tapped one of the tiles beneath his feet to make his point. The tile, in dire need of replacement, cracked beneath him, sending his foot through the roof. He gripped onto Hijikata, hoping to regain his balance, but only succeeded in sending Hijikata tumbling backwards, throwing them both off their footing. Hijikata tripped over the tools Gintoki had left spread across the roof and they were sent flying over the edge.</p><p class="western">They landed painfully on their sides, Gintoki still clinging to Hijikata, both of them entirely tangled up in each other.</p><p class="western">From one side of the alleyway, Sougo – looking for Hijikata – closed in. From the other, Kagura and Shinpachi – looking for Gintoki – ran towards them. Both groups looked down in disdain at the groaning pile of limbs.</p><p class="western">“Gin-san...,” began Shinpachi, shaking his head disapprovingly, “Right in the street... ? It's the middle of the day!”</p><p class="western">“You pervy old men really shouldn't be showing these things to such a young girl!” Kagura complained.</p><p class="western">Sougo sighed. “I suppose there's nothing for it, I'll have to warn everyone at the barracks that they can no longer count on a good night's sleep as your passionate love-making will no doubt be keeping them up all night.” He immediately turned and walked away in the direction of the barracks.</p><p class="western">“Sougo! Oi, Sougo, wait!” Hijikata called after him. He pushed himself up off of Gintoki and chased after Sougo.</p><p class="western">Gintoki let himself be nagged and scolded by Kagura and Shinpachi as they helped him up. Once more, he was watching Hijikata walk away, but this time his feelings were strong and certain. He smiled, thinking about the repeat date they would have that night.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>